The dying of Crimson High
by FamousImmortal
Summary: Sam and Dean check out a haunting at a local high school. Can the brothers stop these murders that are too much even for the police, or will they become the next victim of the schools darkest secret...
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Emma Valentine sat in the chair of Crimson high library with her head lying on her arm…she had to finish a report that was going nowhere, she had definitely hit a blank spot, '_Damnit'_ she thought to herself.

She shivered. 'Why was it so damn creepy in here?" she longed to listen to some music but then realized the she had left her Ipod at home. 'shit'

So she decided to sing Pinks "God is a GJ" so she wasn't in complete silence.

"I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high, been the outcast never running with mascara eyes, now I see the world as a candy store, with a cigarette smile saying things you can't ignore, like mommy I love you, daddy I hate you, brother I need you, lover hey 'fuck you' I can see everything with my third eye. Like a blue in the sky"

In depth as in right now, this was her favorite song, and she felt that she could relate deeply to it. She loved her mom more than anything, her dad was an ass, she missed he brother more than anything, and her boyfriend was a cheating, lying, sanctimonious, fanatical prick, god she could go on for days. And now, it seemed like all she had was good music to lighten up her bad moods.

She shivered again, 'damn, why is it so damned cold in here?' she sighed and figured the dumb old librarian had just forgot to shut a window. So she just started to sing her song again.

"I've been the girl middle finger in the air unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care. So open you mouth and stick out your tongue. You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done. So find a new lifestyle, a new reason to smile, look for nirvana, under the strobe lights, sequins and sex dreams you whisper to me, there's no reason to cry"

She smiled to herself. 'Damn was I good…..not' she wished she was as good as pink, but she wasn't, she could never be, no one could. 'fuck'

"If god was a DJ, life is a dance floor, love is the rhythm, you are the music, God is a D--" She paused when she heard a sound.

"Emmmmmaaaaa, Emmmmmmaaaaa"

She prayed it was all just in her head and she tried to get back to work, but then she heard it again.

"Emmmmmaaaa, Emmmmaaaa, come Emma, come find me"

"What the hell?" She whispered. She got up and walked over to where she heard the noise. There, she saw a young girl, couldn't be more than seventeen, standing their with black cherry lips and mascara running down her cut up face.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit' She tried to run away but then realized that she was frozen in her spot.

"Emmmmaaaa, I've been waiting for you!" The girl said.

Emma screamed as loud as she could, but the sharp nails pierced though her chest and grabbed her heart.

The last thing poor Emma Valentine saw was her bloody heart and the girls sadistic smirk.

No one heard poor Emma scream, but it wasn't like they would care.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean! I swear I am going to kill you!" 

"Good luck with that Sam"

Sam grimaced as he looked at his laptop in which on the screen, apparently his dumb ass brother had decided to write a little message in permanent marker….all over his screen.

_**Geekboy,**_

_**I just wanted to tell you that I am hungry so I an going to get something...maybe a cheeseburger or steak...yeah...cheeseburger sounds nice. Anyway, oh yeah and one more thing....relax bitch.**_

_**- Dean**_

"I'll get you for this Dean, I swear I will" He yelled knowing that Dean heard him.

"Sure you will Sammy"

Sam poked his head out of the bathroom and shot his brother a glare, "Just wait and see what I do to you"

"Dude, your pranks are bush league" His brother laughed at him. Dean thought he knew all of Sam's tricks, but the truth was, he didn't.

"You want to start a war Dean? Cause I'll give you a damn war"

"Fine, you know your going to lose anyway"

"Try me" Sam huffed as he stalked past Dean, "Let's go"

"Go where?" Dean asked confused.

"To the school Dean"

Dean gave Sam a smart ass smirk, "Oh, that one...let's go then Sammy"

"It's Sam" He said through clenched teeth.

SnSnSnSnSnSn

The two got to the school in silence as the bell siganal rang, and it was obvious that Sam was still mad.

"C'mon Sammy, lighten up will ya?"

"No" Sam crossed his arms"

"Why not?"

"_You_ ruined _my_ laptop Dean"

"So?"

Sam laughed, "So?"

"It'll come off...eventually"

"Whatever Dean, I'm still going to get you back for this, you just watch me."


End file.
